Julia Koenig (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Warrior Woman | Aliases = Kriegerfrau, Frau Ratsel (Madame Mystery), Agent Drei | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Axis Mundi, Super-Axis, Red Skull | Relatives = Wilhelm Lohmer (aka Master Man) (husband, legality disputed); Max Lohmer (aka Master Man) (great-nephew-in-law) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Berlin, Germany | Gender = Female | Height = 6'5" | Height2 = (originally 5'6") | Weight = 205 lbs | Weight2 = (originally 130 lbs) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Terrorist; former Third Reich operative, spy, scientist | Education = Phds in chemistry and biology | Origin = Exposed to a variant super-soldier serum. | PlaceOfBirth = Hanover, Germany | Creators = Roy Thomas; Jim Mooney | First = Invaders #16 | Last = | HistoryText = Julia's early life has yet to be revealed. She was a spy during the Nazi regime in World War II. She caught and hypnotised an American who held secrets to the Super-Soldier formula that transformed Captain America.Invaders Vol 1 16 She decided to try what she learned of the formula on herself. Hilter was so impressed with "Krieger Frau" that he wanted her to marry Master Man. Against her better judgement (and standards,) she agreed only because it was Hitler's wish. As part of the celebration, Hilter wanted to execute the Invaders, who were recently captured by Warrior Woman and Master Man. The final vows were never spoken, as reserve members of the Invaders rescued their teammates. Later, she, against her will, she was among the Axis supervillains who were organized by the mind-controlling Lady Lotus as Super-Axis. She was taken into custody with the rest of the team when defeated by the Invaders. Julia was put into a form of cryonic suspension after the war, not being recovered until after the German reunification. A man who called himself "Herr Nacht" had fallen in love with her image, and had re-created the strength formula and taken it himself, becoming a self-proclaimed new Master Man. Unfortunately, it seems her long freeze had given Warrior Woman some brain damage, complicating her recovery. Herr Nacht attempted to use the blood of the original Human Torch to try to heal her, but the involvement of the Sub-Mariner, Captain America, Union Jack, and an elderly Jacqueline Crichton prevented that. However, the original Master Man had also been awakened and, tired of her berating him, took his revenge by blowing up the building they were in. Master Man was later seen alive (though reverted to his true age). Warrior Woman later re-appeared as a member of Axis Mundi. Seh has also acquired the afffection and attention of the new Master Man. | Powers = Warrior Woman's exposure to a version of the Super-Soldier formula left her with superhuman strength, durability and endurance. | Abilities = She is skilled in hypnotism, espionage, and is a master of the whip. | Strength = able to lift 50 tons | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Warrior Woman was occasionally referred to as "Krieger Frau" as the German translation of her codename. A more correct translation would be "Kriegerin," which is the feminine variant of 'warrior' in German. | Trivia = | Links = * UnOffical Handbook of the Marvel Universe * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warrior_Woman }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Sega - Captain America Category:Nazi members